User talk:TwilightReaderFan
Hey Everyone! There is a Lost In Space Wiki that could use new members. There are pages with little or nothing added to them. It would be great if some of you fans could help with the pages and post new and interesting facts about Lost In Space that have been forgotten over the decades. Some of you actually knew a few of the actors, and it would be great to add their insight and perspective about the actors and the show. Remember...some of the actors, directors, producers, and writers have passed away. So anything some of you might add might make a big difference in the future. There is also a NEW comment section at the bottom of all bio's and articles. There is also now a chat. Hope to see many of you guys there. Thanks! :) Link: lostinspace.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User talk:TwilightReaderFan" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 22:02, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page.